Chapter 61: Putting Your Heart Into It
|volume = Volume 8 |kana = 心をのせる |romaji = Kokoro o Noseru |arc = Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc |ep = 25 |chapprev = The Warriors' Banquet |chapnext = A Meeting Of Strong People }} Putting Your Heart Into It is the 61st chapter of Shokugeki no Soma and focuses on Sōma and Megumi's outing with Satoshi to help out at a local cooking class. Plot Summary Satoshi Isshiki, accompanied by Sōma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro, travels to a local cooking class outside Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. As Sōma and Megumi comments about Satoshi's sudden change of clothing, they arrive at the destination, expecting a very serious and professional atmosphere. A few moments later, Sōma appears dumbstruck as a group of elementary school kids surround him and Megumi. Satoshi informs them that the plants in Polar Star Dormitory were partially given to this particular cooking club under business deals and the trio were to act as emergency substitute teachers due to the original teachers' injury. Sōma and Megumi were tasked to teach the kids' class whereas Satoshi in the adults'. Initially, Sōma and Megumi struggles to bring the cooking class into place as most of the kids were preoccupied with playing around. Sōma then attempts to draw their attention by carving unique things out of a carrot, impressing the group of kids, Megumi does likewise as the kids begin to listen to the duo. Sōma and Megumi then begins class and instructs the children on how to make Gyoza. As the original teacher arrives to witness the situation in class, she was left in deep shock seeing the usually mischievous kids listening attentively to both Sōma and Megumi. However, the eldest child there, Kanon, still appears unmoved. Sōma and Megumi then attempt to please Kanon into making Gyoza, in which they succeed. Megumi also notes that the final product of the dish will always be better if one thinks of an important person to cook it for. As the dishes were finally completed, the children rejoice as they begin eating the dishes. After class, an impressed Satoshi thanks both Sōma and Megumi. Megumi then asks Satoshi on whether or not the reason behind inviting them over was for them to relax before the main tournament of the Autumn Election, in which Satoshi agrees with a faint smile. As the three head back to Tōtsuki, Sōma compliments Megumi's methods of teaching, noting the one on having to think of someone important while cooking. Megumi then states she learnt it from her mother. Just as she recalls the events during the preliminaries of the Autumn Election, she remembers thinking of only Sōma, in which she then blushes as she catches up with the group... Characters in Order of Appearance *Sōma Yukihira *Megumi Tadokoro *Satoshi Isshiki *Shōta (Debut) *Ai (Debut) *Kanon (Debut) Featured Dishes *Sōma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro's Surprise-Filled Gyoza Trivia *Sōma carved a Gundam out of vegetables based on the same Gundam toy one of boys had. This Gundam appears to be the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam with a Beam Rifle and Shield. *The taxi in which the group rode to the cooking class had the words Tōtsuki engraved on its license plate, hinting Tōtsuki has taxis for hire. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Category:Volume 8